Ice Reaper Shall Cry
by Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Team Seven is waiting for their new sensei. But what is with this kid in the gray coat, and this white haired guy in the red coat? Watch as Dante and his companion train Team Seven into devil hunters. Devil May Cry and Naruto Crossover. Dante/Anko OC/Lady
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and anyone who has stumbled upon on works. This is a new project I am also going t owork on on top of the other three stories. This will not only be my first Devil May Cry Fic, but my very first X-Over Fic. Any constructive criticism that might help would and will be very appreciated. Thank you all and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry for it belongs to Capcom. Sadly I also don't own Naruto or its characters for it too belongs to its rightful owner *glares at him*. However, I do claim ownership to the OC and any new demons that will be mention in later chapters. If you wish to use this OC or any said demons for future fics, please ask nicely. Thank You**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon Speaking"**

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

**Time/Location Transition**

And Now without further ado, I bring to you, Ice Reaper Shall Cry

**Chapter 1: Team 7, Two Senseis and a Demon?**

****

**Konoha- Ninja Academy, 12:59 a.m.**

Team Seven sat around as they waited for their new sensei. They had only just been confirmed as a team just moments ago, but needless to say each member were not happy with who was exactly with them.

"Where are they?", Naruto asked as he began to impatiently jump up and down in his seat, earning a punch to the head by his crush and teammate, Haruno Sakura.

"Quiet you idiot!", the pink haired banshee screeched out louder than normal, causing the windows to crack slightly.

Sasuke, the third member of Team Seven, just sat in his chair staring at out the now cracked window, brooding as normal. He didn't care about being with the 'dobe' and the fangirl stalker, to him they would only get in his way. All the lone Uchiha cared about was his dark obession to kill his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, the one who murdered their entire clan in a single night.

Naruto glanced at him as he continued to rub his head from the punch. It wasn't that he didn't like the brooding kid, far from it. He just hated the arrogance and hatred that bleed out of him on a regular basis. He saw him as a rival of sorts, always wanting to surpass him and force him to acknowledge him for once other than calling him 'dobe'.

"So then Sasuke-kun, when do you think our Sensei will show up then?", she then turned to her crush with stary eyes.

"Hnn?", was his only reply, too deep in his brooding to care or even pay attention to her, not that he wanted to begin with.

"'Ello? Are you three Team Seven?" the odd hello and question had got their attention as the three Genin stared at a kid the same age, if not a few years older standing at the doorway.

He had brown hair that was at the base of his neck, his bangs brushed the top half of his brown eyes slightly. On the right side of his head under his hair, he wore part of it in a braid with three colered beads and a small bird's feather of unknown origin. He wore a grey jacket more suited for colder climates and a thin red scarf around the collar that ended at the middle of his back, grey baggy pants that had a few pockets for holding hidden weapons, but strangely seemed empty. Finally he wore simple wooden sandels. He a relaxed and almost peaceful expression on his face.

"Well if you are, meet me at the roof of this building...I'll be waiting" the kid said before walking calmly out of the room, leaving the three Genin staring at where the kid was in shocked.

'_Who is this kid...he can't be our sensei, can he?_' was the collective thought of all three as they quickly ran out to catch up with him.

**Konoha- Academy, Roof**

The three had finally made it to the roof to see the same kid from before, sitting in a meditative state. He opens his eyes and motions them to sit down. They do so, never leaving their gaze on the strange child in front of them.

"Now then..since we're all here, Why don't we all introduce each other." He said calmly with a small smile.

"What do you mean?", Sakura asked innocently.

"Well I guess it would be nice to know who I will be working with for a while" he stated as if adressing the weather.

"Wait..your our sensei then! your just a kid!" Sakura screeched, causing the kid to flinches as he massages his ears.

"Anyways...I'll start out then...My name is Koora. My likes include Nature, Senpai, and a girl I like. My dislikes include fighting, destruction, and death in it's self. My hobby is ice sculpting and playing a samisen. Finally my goal in life is simple: Help this violent world know peace and protect that peace.", Koora said as he closed his eyes, having the three Genin stare at him even more.

'_That kid...why does he hate fighting?...he seems a bit meloncholic_' Naruto thought as he kinda understood where the oddly clothed kid was coming from.

'_He does ice sculpting...and plays an instrument...what a wuss...Sasuke-kun is way cooler and manly than this kid_' the residentcial banshee thought as she then turned to her crush with starry eyes.

'_He is pathetic, hates fighting, wanting peace...He is a fool that will also get in my way...and he suppose to be my sensei_' Sasuke thought with a growing scowl.

"Now then, you now know who I am, why don't you introduce yourself then miss" Koora brought them out of their thoughts as he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are...My hobbies are...My dream is...". she glanced at sasuke and squealed, blushing heavilly, " and I hate Naruto and Ino-pig!"

Koora nodded as he sweatdropped at the pink-hair kunoichi. He was warned by his senpai and the Sandaime about the fangirls of Uchiha Sasuke, he just didn't know it was this bad.

"ok then...on to you then, mister brooding one " he pointed to Sasuke.

"hnn?", he looked up with a cold glare before started, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything and I hate everything. I train and I will kill a certain man."

"ok then...and finally you then" Koora motioned to Naruto, who beamed with a wide smile.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, don't you forget it! My likes are ramen, training, and Ji-san. I dislike basturds, and arrogant asses. My hobbies include training, and eating ramen. My dream is to be the next greatest Hokage!" he beamed as koora gave him a smile.

Koora stood up then, causing them to focus on him once more.

"Ok then, now that we have gotten to know each other, meet me at Training field 7, your sensei will be waiting for you there"

"WHAT!" sakura screeched loudly.

"you mean your not our sensei Koora?" naruto asked sadly.

"who ever said anything like that" he smiled as he leaped off of the building.

Team seven sttod there confused, not sure what he had meant. Not wanting to find out either, they decided to head to the training field given to them by the kid. as they left the roof, Koora swung back on to it, smiling as he saw them leave.

"Senpai...we are going to have a fun time it would seem." he whispered before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

**Konoha, Training Feild 7, 1:17 pm**

Our intrepid team had reached the feild finally to see Koora yet again, only this time chatting to a man clearly older than him. The man had white hair stopping just at his shoulder as his bangs fell straight down, his blue eyes seem to have a relaxed, but slightly cocky look to them. he wore a red trench coat over a black vest with belts going straight down his chest, all tight;y strapped. he wore simple leather pants and brown boots. what made him stand out more was what he was carrying. two guns strapped to his black, one white and the other black; and a broad sword, a demon skull on the hilt guard.

"These the kids then Koora?" he asked as he turned to face them, his posture in a lazy slouch.

"that they are Dante-senpai, these our the students. I will say that one of them reminds me off you somewhat...the other remind me of him", Dante narrowed his eyes at the last word, but didn't say anything.

"Um..are you our sensei then sir?", Sakura asked intelligently.

"Yeah..you could say that kid, My name is Dante" he spoke to her as he shrugged.

"what do my be "you could say that" Dante-San?" the pink haired girl asked again confused.

"What Dante-senpai is saying is simple Haruno-san, he and I are you senseis" Koora decided to add his little tibit.

"Exactly as Koora said, we are both your teachers" The Son of Sparda nodded in agreement, causing two of the members of Team Seven to drop their jaws, the other raising a brow in curiousity.

Dante smirked at their reactions, of cuorse they would be surised. Its not everyday you end up with two teachers at once. He may not like children much but he might as well have some fun, he did have time to kill after all. He looked at them all, understanding the message Koora told him earlier. He turned to Koora, who nodded and grabbed a three pronged nunchaka made of ice, held together by an iron ring, the prongs a third of his height.

"Now then...I sure you three think that were here to teach you to be ninjas but your would sadly mistaken." Dante announced, causing them to to all voice their protest at him, "Just a minute, I'm training you three in a line of prefession that is just as difficult, and we are here to give a little test to see if you three can handle it"

Koora nods as he raises the triple nunchuka, "This here is Cerberus, or the Devil Arm of him, with Dante's permission, we are going to temporarly bring him back to life as he was. You will then fight him, should you defeat him, you pass, if it looks like you are in troulbe, Dante and I will intervene and beat him again."

Sasuke then raised a brow, "What do you mean by bring him back t olife, and whats a Devil Arm?"

"Why don't we show you what we mean then. Koora if you would get this party started then?" Dante explained, pointing at Koora to begin.

Koora swuing Cerberus in cirlce above his head as the Devil Arm began to glow bright blue as he the slammed the three prongs into the ground, ice sprouting around the devil arm as the area warped. the five were transported into a large chamber where the walls were covered in sheets of ice. The three Genin looked around in slight fright as they turned to the frozen most corner when they heard three, loud roars.

**"Foolish Mortals! You are not aloud to enter this sacred tower, Leave this place at once!"** A three headed Hell hound encased in ice roared at them a they narrowed their eyes at the two hunters, **"You two...You two may have beaten me...But know this. I, Cerberus, The gaurd dog of Temen-ni-gru will not fall again!"**

"Calm down Cerberus-Chan, your so easily protective" Koora spoke calmly to the demon, "We only brought you back to test the strength of these three, not us"

The ice demon truned his three head at the Genin, pondering as he sighed, **"Very well, I shall see how these whelps can face the cold"**

Cerberus howled as he got into he crouched, his three head ready to attack as the three Genin got into stances, worried as they were stared down by the larger demon.

****

**Join us next time as Team Seven face off against the resurected Cerberus. Will they suceed or will the Son of Sparda and Koora have to step in and beat the demon themselves. Find out in the next chapter of Ice Reaper Shall Cry.**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry for it belongs to Capcom. Sadly I also don't own Naruto or its characters for it too belongs to its rightful owner *glares at him*. However, I do claim ownership to the OC and any new demons that will be mention in later chapters. If you wish to use this OC or any said demons for future fics, please ask nicely. Thank You**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Location and Time Transition**

**Chapter 2: Cerberus, The Guard Dog of Temen-ni-gru**

****

**Temen-ni-gru, Chamber of Cerberus, 1:23 pm**

The frozen hellhound roared as it's three heads glared at Team three Genin immeadiately froze with fear. The head closest to them smiled as he laughed.

**"You are just pups compared to them"**, Cerberus smugly replied as he chuckled darkly, **"You should just lay down so I can freeze you three solid, much easier for you"**

Sakura began to tremble uncontrollably as her legs gave out, falling to her knees. Sasuke looked at the demon with a scowl, trying to hide the fear welling up in him. To them, This demon was like staring at Shinigami-sama himself. They were willign to give up as the demon raised it's head, gathering breath as cold ice began to develop in their mouthes. Dante and Koora narrowed their eyes, knees bent sa they were ready to move to intervene.

"You can go screw yourself, you frozen puppy!", the blonde shinobi yelled at Cerberus defiantly, "You may be huge and powerful, but I will become Hokage, and nothing you can do will stop me!"

The two devil hunters relaxed with a smile at Naruto's determination. Cerberus stopped as he chukcled, seeing the other two Genin focus, inspired by their idiot teammate's words.

"He's right...We can't give up without a fight", Sasuke said calmly as he glared at the hellhound.

"Yeah! If Sasuke-Kun believes we can win, then we can overcome you!", Sakura yelled at Cerberus.

The Demon of Ice chuckled darkly as he raised his three heads up, howling. Team seven got into stances as each pulled out a kunai from their pouches. Cerberus crouched back down into a fighting stance as it's head snarled.

**"Then prove me your worth humans!"**, Cerberus roared outward as his red-eyed head took a deep breath and unleashed a cone of frozen air.

Sasuke leaped out of the way of the cone as the air froze teh ground he was standing. His hands flashed through several seals while he gathered his chakra. He took a deep breath as he brough his hand to his lips.

**"****Katon: Gokyaku-no-Jutsu!****"**, He exhaled as he unleash a giant ball of flames at Cerberus.

He smiled arrogantly as Sakura cheered at moved into action as he switch to his blue eyed head as took a quick breath and released a great ball of ice at the fireball. The ball exploded as steam flew everywhere, water forming a puddle underneath. He thought he had hit the demon directly. His scowl deepened as his eyes widened as he see that wasn't the case. Cerberus smiled as he switched heads back to his red-eyed one.

"No fair!", the banshee screeched, "You were suppose to let Sasuke-Kun hit you!"

The Hell hound simple flicked her in with a paw as she crashed against the back wall, slumping down to the floor unconcious. Naruto looked at her worried before turning on the glacial demon and charged. Cerberus switch heads once more to a green-eyed head that immeadiately roared, causing several spikes of ice to fall in front of him from the ceiling, forcing Naruto to jump back.

**"Give up brats, you can't defeat me, you all lack the power and skill to even get close to me"**, Cerberus stated simply as if adressign the weather, **"Even Koora was able to take one of my heads..and He was much younger than you three were"**

Sasuke Gritted his teeth angerly. He was an Uchiha, an elite. He was the top rookee in his class, and yet this demon was insultign his pride, saying that the peace loving boy was stronger than he was. Naurto on the other hand continued to look at the The guard dog with determination, causing Cerberus to look at him.

_**'That Kid...that look in his eyes...kinda reminds me of him'**_, Cerberus thought as he looked over to Dante, before focusing at the two.

Naruto had raced at him, leaping up in the air as he crashed into the red-eyed skull of Cerberus, hsi kunai jammed into the ice. The demon roared in pain as he began to shake his head violently, trying to dislodge the blonde shinobi from his head. Naruto pulled teh knife out as a bit of eth ice fell off, getting a nidea he stabbed the knife in. He continue to stab in and out as teh ice slowly fell away from teh head, untill the metal knife stabbed into the dark blue flesh of Cerberus's head. He roared in pain as he buckled and shook his head, finally throwing Naruto off of his head, blood slowly oozing down his head t othe ground. The wounded head glared hatefully at the blonde as the other two heads looked at the third head concerned.

Dante smirked as he turned to Koora, who was watching the attack carefully.

"Hey Koora? You said earlier that one of them reminded you of me, right?", He asked.

"Yes Senpai, what about it?", Koora asked.

"I think I saw who you were refering too now."

Naruto got up as he pulled out two more kunai, bring two fingers in a cross shaped seal, gathering chakra.

**"****Ninpon- Kage Bushin-no-Jutsu!****"**, He yelled as several clones of him appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The clones sprung into action, leaping as they threw their kunai at Cerberus who let out another cone of frozen air, freezing the knives solid as they fell to the ground. the red-eyed head smiled in triump before yelping in pain as two blade sank into his neck. the two head looked in time to see Naruto sever the giant head off with the two elongated kunai. Angered and in pain Ceberus swiped at his desending form, swatting the orange clad ninja into Sasuke. Sasuke scowled as he shoved Naruto off of him, but let out a smile as he saw the now two headed hellhound.

"Not bad dobe..you got one of the heads...although he seems pissed now.", the Uchiha commented.

"Screw you Teme, at least I did better than you did!", He yelled back, causing the two to glare off at one another.

The Hell hound's twin head glanced at one another and then to its severed brother. The y had managed to kill a head, they were pissed, and rightfully so. The blue-eyed head look at it's green-eyed counter part and got a nod as he switch with the empty stub, taking control. He let out a snarl getting the two genin's attention.

**"You killed one of my heads. For that I give you credit blonde one, but I am now serious. I will not hold back on your humen filth any longer!"**, He roared out as he charged out at them but was stopped by the two chains restraining him.

Angered by that he exhaled and released a giant ball of ice at them again, forcing them to run to each side, leaving them at the mercy of his claws. Naruto made a new batch of clones as they fought like cannon fodder at the claws, slowly chipping the ice away from them as dark blue flesh became exposed on them. He roared as he leaped in the air, crashing back to the ground as the shockwave sent the clones flying away, disappating into clouds of smoke. He winced in pain as kunai riddled his exposed legs, blood leaking out of the wounds. Mad with rage, he unleashed another ball of ice, bigger than the rest at Naruto, the projectile moving faster than before. The blonde was flown backwards, skidding to a slow stop on the icey floor as the ball exploded in front of him. Cerberus smiled darkly as he began t olaunch a constant barrage of ice balls at the dodging blonde, completely unaware of the movement of a certain Uchiha. His green-eyed head saw the uchiha finally and warned his counterpart just in time of his next attack. Sasuke finished his hand signs as the blue-eyed head turned to face him in shock.

**"****Katon: Gokyaku-no-Jutsu!****"**, He proclaimed as he pumped as much chakra as he could into the attack.

A giant fireball came racing at the head as it quickly inhaled for another ice ball to counter. The head opened it's mouth at the same time as the fireball impacted with his head. The head screamed in agony as flames engulfed it. the green-eyed head looked at his burning compatriot in horror as teh flames died. Dark blue flesh charred black as the head limply fell off, turnign to ash upon hittign the final head switch with the blackened stump, visibly seething in rage as it glared at the two genin.

**"You have bested my two brother heads. You have been lucky this far, but it END NOW!"**, Cerberus roared angerly to the ceiling as a new layer of ice covered over his wounded legs his dark blue flesh turning blood red.

He let out another roar of primal rage as the two chains holding him shattered like fragile glass. The two looked at the enraged Hellhound in utter terror as the two chain links hanged uselessly on Cerberus's collar. The guard dog of Temen-ni-gru darkly snarled as he leaped at them, pouncing on to teh ground as a shockwave knocked the two into the wall.

"Looks like pouch lost it, eh?", the Son of Sparda commented as he unsheathed Rebellion slowly, ready to step out.

"It would seem so Senpai...Cerberus-chan would go into Devil trigger mode, wouldn't he?", Koora said sadly as he leaped down before Dante could stop him.

He landed in front of the two, spreading his arms wide in front of Cerberus, causing the enraged dog to glare at him with his green eyes.

"Cerberus-Chan, Please don't do this. Calm down please", He pleaded with the giant demon of ice.

**"OUT OF THE WAY HUMAN BRAT! THEY MUST PAY WIT HTHEIR LIVES FOR KILLING MY BROTHERS!"**,He roared at Koora angerly, clearly desireing revenge for the death of his other heads.

Koora leaped as the final head chomped for him, missing him as he landed on top of his head. Waht Koora did next made everyone confused. he brought a gloved hand to one of the head's ears and scratched it. Cerberus cursed as his eyes lazily closed halfway, his blood red skin turning back to it's normal dark blue. The demon layed down as it faded into a bright blue light, becoming the ice nunchunkas from before. The room faded as well, bringing everyone back to the Trainign field, as if nothing had happened.

The genin looked exhausted as they stared at their new senseis. Dante offered them a thumbs up and a cocky smirk.

"Not bad kids, you may have nearly died to an enraged demon, but you did fine other than that."

The three let out a smile of various degrees as they fell to the ground, passed out from exhaustion. Dante smirked as he turned to Koora.

"It looks like we have alot of work on our hands kid", he commented with a slight frown.

"That may be the case Senpai, but at least we can have fun with it, no?", Koora replied, giving the Devil Hunter a smile.

I guess your right Koora. I can tell that those two have great potential as Devil hunters. The girl on the other hand I think may want to call it quits while she can. She believes in a fatansy world where someone will be there to save her. She will most likely end up dieing or getting them killed unless we break her. The choice of whether or not she bails will be up to her though."

****

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time as the training begins and Sakura makes her decision.**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry for it belongs to Capcom. Sadly I also don't own Naruto or its characters for it too belongs to its rightful owner *glares at him*. And sadly I finally do not own any obscure references I may make in these fics. However, I do claim ownership to the OC and any new demons that will be mention in later chapters. If you wish to use this OC or any said demons for future fics, please ask nicely. Thank You**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Location and Time Transition**

**Chapter 3: Training Begins, Sakura's Ultimatum**

****

**Konoha, Training Field 7, that next day**

"Alright kiddies, its time that you're training begins!" Dante exclaimed as he pointed Rebellion into the air.

Team Seven tilted their heads to the side, confused by their teacher's sudden change in attitude from the other day. Naruto grinned eagerly as his body seem to vibrate, as he tried his best keep himself still. Sasuke, smirked cockily, having figured that if he could take a head from Cerberus, his teacher should be easier to handle. Sakura on the other hand seemed a little scared, having realized how easily that demon took her out. Doubt poisoned her that night to the point that she wasn't sure if she really had what it took. Dante noted all of their expressions as smirked, stabbing his blade into the ground.

'_I wonder where Koora ran off to, He said he had something to get and would be back…_' Naruto thought, remembering the absence f their other sensei.

'_Hnn…That brat just ran off, I bet you he went to whatever hole he came from and his hiding in fear of the Uchiha might._' A certain Uchiha thought to stroke his ego upon also seeing the brown-haired kid gone.

'_It seems you were right Koora, looks like that girl needs to either man up or quit now_' Dante pondered as he noticed how frightened Sakura seemed.

"Alright, come at me with whatever you got; don't hold back on me no matter what happens, k?" He told them, getting into a loose fighting stance, and beckoning them with both a hand and his cocky grin.

Sasuke lunged at the Son of Sparda, not needing to be told twice. Naruto raced after him shortly, not wanting to be one-upped by the Uchiha. Dante waited patiently as he danced a bit with his feet. Sasuke finally reached Dante, leaping into the air as he tried to axe-kick the Devil hunter's head. Dante brought an arm over his head, blocking the kick as he pushed up, turning the block into a bouncing reflect. Sasuke used the momentum to flip to the ground and sweep at his feet. Dante leaped back as his eyes caught hold at Naruto. The blonde shinobi had used the crouched Uchiha as a spring board as he made a lunging punch for Dante.

Dante smirked as he moved his head to the side, turning his body as he followed the path of the fist. He grabbed Naruto's arm and spun around, letting go as he hurled the Uzumaki into Sasuke, sending both of them back. They got back up and glared at each other, but quickly turned their attention back at their teacher. He beckoned them again as they leaped into action. One would punch while the other would kick, each strike timed and synchronized. Dante dodged and weaved around their attacks, occasionally taunting them in an instructive manner. The two young genin grew more and more infuriated by his taunts as they're attacks became more desperate and less coordinated.

Sakura watched the spar, too afraid to move or even cheer her Sasuke on. Her mind was too focused on how easily the hell hound, Cerberus knocked her out. She was so out in space that she jumped a few feet when she felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder, spinning around with a kunai I hand to see her other teacher, Koora.

"S-s-sensei? Is...Is that you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Who else would I be, Haruno-San?" He replied in his soft, whisper-like voice.

She lowered her guard as she looked down apologetically. Koora raised a brow curiously as he looked ahead to see Dante and the others sparring, or rather Dante beating them senseless while being Dante. Koora sighed in an understanding manner.

"Did being knocked out by Cerberus affect that badly?" He asked her.

She looked at him, "How did you-"

"Guess? How did I guess? Simple Haruna-San….your actions are telling me enough." He replied.

"Oh…", she lowered her head in shame.

Their conversation was interrupted by battered Naruto and Sasuke skidding past them. Koora looked over with his only eye to see Dante showboating, bowing to an invisible audience. The young Senshi sweat dropped as he coughed to get Dante's attention.

"Um…so then Senpai, are you done now?" He asked in a dead paned manner.

He turned around, finally seeing him, "wait what…oh, Koora…bout time you showed up. This party got kind of crazy." He smiled as he pointed his hands into two guns at his young friend.

"I could tell, Senpai, mind if we speak privately?" he asked before being shoved to the side by a furious Sakura.

"WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU!" She screeched at Dante as loud as she could, "HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO BEAT HIM SENSELESSLY LIKE THAT YOU WHITE-HAIRED BAKA!"

Koora winced as he felt blood leak out of his ears. Dante simply cleaned out one of his ears, looking bored and annoyed. He bowed down to her level to where his eyes pierced hers coldly.

"Look Forehead girl", He stated calm and coldly, poking her hard in the forehead to make his point, "I don't want to hear any lip from you, k? If you hate to see the Uchiha hurt so damn badly then why didn't you help them, eh? Why did you just stand there like some retarded puppy while your teammates were being beaten senseless by me? What excuse do you have for not participating?"

She flinched under his gaze, her fear evident in her eyes and he could see it, and he saw exactly why she cowered in the distance.

"That's your excuse? You're afraid to fight just because of one fight with a pup like Cerberus?" He laughed as if told a joke, and then stopped upon seeing her lower her head further, "You're serious, eh? Well Sakura, I have one thing to tell you. Learn to man up, so you lost once, big fucking deal. You can learn from it and train to be stronger. Man up or leave, simple. You can step up to the plate, or you can leave, I'll give you the whole day off to think of your answer, either way, I'll find out by tomorrow morning, eh?"

She lowered her head even further, staring at the ground, a shadow covering her face. Without another thought she turned heel and ran for it. Koora turned to Dante and glared at him with his sole eye.

"Was it really necessary to do that Senpai?"

The Devil Hunter shrugged, "Koora, you need to learn that sometime being as kind as you are will not solve anything. In the case of Sakura, you need to lay down reality to her without being kind one bit, less you get taken advantage of it."

"I know that Senpai, but there could've been another way…" Koora muttered in a defeated manner.

"It's how it is kiddo. She will either sink or swim now." He told him, ruffling his brown hair with a hand.

"I guess so Senpai, what should we do with them then? I don't think they can get up after today" He pointed at the battered Genin, watching them weakly get up.

"Your right" He nodded lazily before getting their attention, "Ok listen up kids, that's enough for the day. Rest up and be at your best tomorrow because from then on, its only going to get harder and you will be sparring with Koora here as well" He stated as he patted Koora's back to make him panic.

"S-senpai, you know I hate violence!" the Senshi flailed in a panicked manner, making a certain Uchiha smirk arrogantly.

"Hnn, you probably are afraid to face the might of the Uchiha." He stated as he got up, causing Koora to turn towards him, "In fact, I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back and my eyes shut." He added arrogantly.

With that, Sasuke left the field, holding his injured ribs. Koora glared after him, clenching his fist. Naruto waved good bye to the two and quickly ran back home to his apartment, leaving the two Devil Hunters alone in the field. Dante looked at his young companion as he saw a large, jagged tree of ice form behind him.

"Koora, calm down now kid" He warned him.

"That…Little…Arrogant…Angsty...Selfish …Prick!" Koora spoke, his voice cold as ice as spikes shot out of the tree behind him, "How dare he think of him superior due to something as insignificant as blood!"

"Koora…"

"He better hope he can back that comment of his…Lest he becomes a frozen statue."

"Koora!" He yells, finally getting Kooras attention, "Let's see you grit those teeth!" He slugs him across the face with his fist, sending Koora crashing through the tree.

He skids across the ground as shards of ice follow him, the tree falls apart, turning to water. He gets onto his knees, a hand holding his injured jaw as he stares up at Dante, is sole eye wide with fear.

"D-Dante-Senpai? You…You hit me?" He stutters out afraid.

"Yeah, I hit you kid. You needed it. If you ever get that way again where you are about to break your own vow of peace and defensive combat, I'll belt you one again like I have now, sounds good?" He explained as he offers him a hand..

"Thanks Senpai" He offers him a smile and takes the hand, hoisted back to his feet.

They grin at each other as they sent up camp at the Training ground, deciding to wait on their students. They knew for sure that two would arrive. However it was their final member they were curious to see. Sakura Haruno, yes they were curious how she would answer her ultimatum.

**Konoha- Haruno Household, 9:27 p.m.**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall of her room. Her hands were gripping the edge of her bed as her mind replayed the words her sensei yelled at her.

'_Man up or leave, simple. You can step up to the plate, or you can leave, I'll give you the whole day off to think of your answer, either way, I'll find out by tomorrow morning, eh?_'

Her hands gripped the bed harder as tears threatened to fall down her face.

'"_**Give up brats, you can't defeat me, you all lack the power and skill to even get close to me"**_' her mind replayed also the words from Cerberus, those last word she heard before fully blacking out.

"Why…why are those words getting to me…..Why do I feel so helpless?" She asked herself angrily as she gritted her teeth, tears falling down her face.

She lay down on the bed, fighting her tears as she still hadn't made her decision yet. She closed her eyes shut, angry still at the harsh nature Dante scolded at her, those words repeating in her head in a cycle of madness almost. She curled up, covering her ears with her hands, hoping that his words would go away. The message in her mind continues to repeat, growing louder as if not wanting to be ignored. Finally she snapped, having enough as she got out of bed, grabbing the nearest object, a vase for her flowers and threw against the wall, watching it explode into shards of porcelain and water.

"I FUCKING GET IT ALREADY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALRIGHT!" She screeched out loud in anger as her window cracked from the sound.

She lowered her head as bitter tears fell down her face. She knew she was weak, or rather she understood finally that she was weak. She never trained because she had figured that as long as Sasuke was there she would be safe because he was an Uchiha. Deep down now she realized just how foolish of a thought it was. She had become a Fan girl; the very thinks she mocked as a child. She got up and packed her miniscule gear and set out for the Training Ground. If her teachers wanted an answer, she would give them one they would hope to never forget.

**Konoha- Training Field 7, 7:31 a.m.**

Dante remained lazily asleep at their improvised camp. The son of Sparda slept leaning against a tree as his weapons lay around him. He smirked in his sleep as a sad melody floated around in the space of the field. Above him, resting on a tree branch, Koora lay playing a Samisen made of ice. His eye was closed as his fingers swept across the strings slowly, his heart and soul poured into the song. The song was elegant and floating in nature; yet retaining a sad quality to it. A sole tear fell from Koora's scarred right eye socket, a ghost tear as he called it.

Dante woke up quietly as he looked up at his young friend. He had known him for a long time now, ever since Temen-ni-gru to be precise. He was used to the kid's fascination with playing that instrument in the morning, but nothing could ever get him use to how sad and mournful the songs he played were. He looked into his pocket, pulling out a silver necklace wit ha ruby fitted on it, the necklace his mother gave him as a child. The same necklace that was partnered with an identical his brother, Virgil held. He never understood why he continued to hold onto a memento that reminded him that his brother was dead by his hands.

"Dante-Sensei…I have come to give you my answer…" A voice spoke, pulling the devil Hunter from his thoughts.

Koora stop playing his samisen as he glanced downward, curious as to what was going on below the tree. Dante looked at the person responsible of the voice, seeing the pink-haired banshee, Haruno Sakura.

"So you have an answer for me kid, eh?" He asked in his usual cocky and joking manner, "So then, what will it be? You manning up or are you backing out?"

She gritted her teeth in anger as her fist became clenched. Her sea-green eyes burned with utter hatred as she raced at him, her fist trailing behind her as she swung for his face. He grinned at her, catching her fist easily in his hand as he moved his head out of the way as she quickly tried to roundhouse kick him. He let go of her fist and pushed her lightly. She fell over due to her unbalanced body.

"Not going to lie to you, kid. You've got guts, and I think your answer is clear with those actions." He said with a chuckle, nodding lightly.

She looked up, feeling better knowing that she would be able to stay. Koora smiled as he went back to playing, the same song floating gently through the air once more. Sakura looked up, hearing the song and listened.

"Dante-Sensei….That song…why is it so sad?" She asked him as she saw him stare upwards, "and where is Koora-sensei?"

"This song your hearing kid, listen to it well. This song is what I call the very song to Koora's Soul. He plays this song everyday in the morning. I have heard its beauty, but still I can never get over how sad it is…." He explained to her.

"Wait…Koora is playing this, no way", She retorted, not believing it, "Song of his soul, yeah right. I don't believe that one bit."

"Believe what you will, I don't care kid" He stated before sweeping her back to the ground and pinning her with a boot, "But know this, I do not want to hear you or anyone for that matter, insult my friend and his attempt to make peace with himself and the world with his song, got it?"

She lay still there, pinned under his boot, frightened by his glare. She nodded her head rapidly to the point where it looked like it threatened to fall off. She listened more closely to the song, beginning to realize what the Devil Hunter meant. She did notice the beauty in it.

Dante let off her, offering a hand to help her up. She looked up and took it, hoisted up by her teacher. Around that time, the other members of Team Seven had finally arrived. They both craned their necks to find the source of the sad song as they both were plagued instantaneously by sorrowful memories of the past.

****

**And That wraps up this Chapter. Sorry if nothing much had happened in this, but I assure you that things shall heat up as our story kicks up. Join us next time in the next chapter of Ice Reaper Shall Cry.**

**Till then**

_**Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry for it belongs to Capcom. Sadly I also don't own Naruto or its characters for it too belongs to its rightful owner *glares at him*. And sadly I finally do not own any obscure references I may make in these fics. However, I do claim ownership to the OC and any new demons that will be mention in later chapters. If you wish to use Koora Senshi or any of theses said demons for future fics, please ask nicely first. Thank You.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Location and Time Transition**

**Chapter 4: The First Hunt Begins**

****

Koora stood alone in the field as his eye glanced around, scanning for any sign of movement. Inwardly he sighed deeply, wondering why his Senpai has made him to agree with this.

'_Surely he must know how much I hate fighting..._' He thought to himself as he spun behind him at a bush rustling, '_They're good at hiding, I'll give them that…and they are doing a good job and screwing with me. Now then…where will they hit from first…Behind, my sides. Above?_'

He looks in front of him to see the Orange-clad Blonde Gennin, Uzumaki Naruto, standing right in front of him. He sweat dropped as he looked at the shinobi curiously.

"Uzumaki-San is it?" he asked.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted out, causing Koora's dead panned look to grow.

"You know….you really are a strange one. To attack from the front, very un-shinobi like If I had to guess…" He commented.

The blonde grinned as he brought his hands together, making a cross with his fingers. Koora braced himself as he remembered that hand sign.

"**Ninpou: Kage Bushin-no-Jutsu****!"** Naruto yelled.

He poured as much chakra into the jutsu as a large cloud of smoke exploded outward. Koora squint his eye as he tried to see through the smoke. The smoke quickly cleared the one-eyed Senshi was greeted by several Narutos staring at him. He grabbed a sword hilt behind him and unsheathed his blade. The sword was a katana in length. The edge extended just past its back, making a slight barb. The blade itself seems to glimmer in the light, as if not really metal. Its guard was simple, but had a reaper under a tree engraved in it. The hilt length was wrapped in a deep crimson cloth, secured by a dull grey pommel. What stood out the most was the tassel coming out of the pommel, a length of white cloth, floating oddly in the air, like snow. The tassel was secured by a bead, similar to the ones Koora wore in that braid of his. Naruto and the other gennin looked at the blade in amazement.

'_Wow…that's sword…it...it's pretty._' Sakura thought, entrapped by the odd glimmer the blade gave off in the light.

'_That sword…I want it, I should be using it, not him. I shall demand him after this is over_' Sasuke thought this in a usual brooding and arrogant way.

"K-Koora-Sensei…that blade..its..its" Naruto stuttered slightly.

"You like Naruto? Her name is Shimoyaki, and has been a good friend to me" Koora told him, flipping the blade around to its reversed side, "now come at me Naruto, let us see how your clones can fare."

Naruto grinned widely a she shouted out, his clones all charging at the older kid. Koora got ready as he bent his knees, his sole brown eye darting to keep everything focused in.

He sprung into action as the clones got closers, leaping at them. His surprised actions scared the first line of clone, giving the desired reaction Koora needed. His feet landed on the shoulders of the first clone as he ran along the shoulders of the clones, before landing in the back of the group, bringing a leg out to sweep three clones behind him. The clones fell to the ground and dissipated into plums of smoke. The clones turned around and lunged at him. Koora moves to the side as one flew past him, smacking the back of his blade into the stomach of another incoming clone, sending it into two more clones before turning to smoke. The remaining Narutos leaped at him from all sides, causing Koora to dodge and weave quickly past the many clones that tried to dive bomb him.

'_He's good, that's to say. He maybe just using cannon fodder, but he's making me move for sure…what is this unpredictable ninja up too_' Koora thought to himself as his blade smacked several clones into smoke.

The other clones grinned slyly before disappearing suddenly, leaving a lone Senshi confused. Koora looked around for any sign of the original. His eyes suddenly widened as he heard the ground crack below him. He looked down just as a fist broke through to greet him. The fist collided with Koora's chin and uppercut him in to the air, sending his crashing to the ground on his back. Koora looked to see who hit him and saw a dirtied Naruto, holding a bleeding fist.

"Got you, Koora-Sensei…." He beamed smiling wit ha foxy grin.

The other two gennin stepped out of the bushes, stunned looks on their faces. They couldn't believe what just happened.

'_When did that dobe/baka get to be so damn smart?_' the two thought respectfully.

Koora got back up, nursing his chin as he grinned at Naruto, "Not bad Uzumaki-San, you did well. I didn't know you were capable of such feats, but I suppose a shinobi must keep an ace, no?"

"Um…sure…yeah lets go with that, believe it"

They all turned suddenly to a clapping applaud. The origin to the clapping was their other teacher, Dante. He grinned to show his approval at them. Koora tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"So Dante-Senpai, how long were you standing there watching?" Koora asked, getting a lazy shrug from the elder Devil hunter.

"Senseis, you still never asked our question from the first day?" Sakura asked suddenly, her voice surprisingly not at its banshee screeching volumes.

Dante smirked, "oh yeah, I guess we did, I suppose we have some time to kill to explain, Koora, care to explain, you have a better way of explaining things than I do"

"Ok then Senpai, I'll do it then…" He sighed as he turned to them, "Basically Senpai and myself are what are known as Devil Hunters, we make a living investigating and eliminating demons and devils occasionally. In essence we are kind of what you would call…bounty hunters I suppose?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Why are Devil hunters then training shinobi then? It seems this is a waste of our time to be trained by weaklings like yourselves."

Koora moved slightly to Sasuke before stopped by Dante's hand. , "Well to answer your question, kid its quite simple. It's because we aren't training you to be shinobi or whatever the hell you calls yourselves. We are training you four to be Devil hunters. Its fun, you go places, the danger factor is still there, only much higher." He explained lazily.

"Then what's a Devil Arm then?" Naruto piped in.

"Good question Uzumaki-San. A Devil arm is a weapon, a supernatural weapon created from the soul of a fallen demon." He answered, sighing as he saw their blank faces, "In other words, when a demon of significant strength and power is killed, their soul is sometimes left behind. If this soul is claimed by the one who defeated the demon, the soul becomes what is known as a Devil Arm, a weapon. Take Cerberus for example, you saw how he looked and you saw him in his Devil Arm form, the three ice nunchuka."

Dante finally coughed getting Koora's attention, "the target arrived" the older Devil hunter stated simply.

Koora's eyes widened, "it did, when, where?"

"What are you tw-", the three tried to ask before hearing an explosion behind them.

Four canvas bags with wooden appendages leaped out, landing as the tilted from leg to leg, a bladed pendulum replacing one of their arms. The demons cackled madly as they hobbled around mindlessly. In the center of the crater a larger scythe stood in the ground, sand lying around it. The sand rippled as it rose up, taking form. The demon was human in shape, covered in white rags as it wore a blind fold over its eyes. It grabbed the scythe and split it in two, making two scythes. Koora readied Shimoyaki again, flipping the blade so its edge was in front this time. Dante smirked as he spun his guns out and pointed them and the scythed demon.

"Ready to Rock, Koora?" He asked his friend.

"When it comes to demons, always…." Koora stated simply, "you three take care of the Scarecrows, they should be simple for you guys to take out, just avoid the blades they have for an arm and you should be fine. The target is ours."

"**Kekekekeke…What Luck do I have….To find The son of Sparda…and the Reaper of Ice all at once!**", The blind demon chuckled darkly as it spun its scythes in his hands into blurs., "**I'll have fun carving you two up. I, Scarecrow, Demon of Sloth shall be your grave!**" With that the demon raced at the two devil hunters.

The two fell back, trying to get as much distance from their fight from the Genin. Scarecrow laughed darkly as he quickly ordered the lesser demons to kill the humans. With that he spun his scythes as gave chase after the Devil Hunters, a mad grin on his corpse-like face.

The three stared at the demented scarecrows hobbling lopsidedly around them. Sakura threw a kunai at the head of one of them, the knife making its mark. The scarecrow paused as it tried to ponder what hit its head, the other three stopped and turned at the three. They got ready as they heard the dark chuckles again. They canvassed heads stretched into dark smiles as they leaped at them suddenly, spinning around as their bladed arms came into focus, ready to take easy lives they four assumed. The four blades crashed into the ground as smoke flew past from the force. The scarecrows cackled maniacally as they silenced quickly as the dust cleared, seeing nothing but sliced up logs around their blades. Their heads tilted from side to side in confusion as one turned around to be greeted by a giant fireball. The burning scarecrow screamed as the flames quickly engulfed its entire beings, causing it to explode into burning canvas and insect guts. The other three turned quickly to see their dead compatriot and the three gennin unharmed.

"We can take them, but we will have to take one alone though" Sasuke proposed, inwardly wanting to actually take all three of them alone.

The two nodded as the turned to see the remaining scarecrows, bouncing on their legs in fury. The one with a kunai in its head turned its attention to Sakura, as if remembering who threw the knife in its head. It cackled madly as it leaped, barreling into Sakura as she and the scarecrow disappeared into the tree line. The other members of Team seven looked quickly before returning their focus to the incoming scarecrows bounding at them. The leaped to the sides as the twin demons landed, turning to one of the kids and jumped after them, spinning in mid-air in hopes their bladed arms would shred them to pieces. They leaped back at the last moment as the blades crashed nito the ground slightly. The momentum caused the blades to slice through the ground, causing the controlled bags to land on their feet. The tilted lopsided as everyone knew that the fight was about to begin.

****

'**Hijutsu: Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**Join us next time as Team Seven, Dante and Koora begin their fights with Scarecrow, Demon of Sloth and the lesser scarecrows. Will they triumph over this demon? Will Team Seven be able to survive the assault of the insane scarecrows? Why do I ask these questions you say? I DON'T KNOW! Find out in the next Chapter of Ice Reaper Shall Cry: Scarecrow, Demon of Sloth.**

**Till then**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry for it belongs to Capcom. Sadly I also don't own Naruto or its characters for it too belongs to its rightful owner *glares at him*. And sadly I finally do not own any obscure references I may make in these fics. However, I do claim ownership to the OC and any new demons that will be mention in later chapters. If you wish to use Koora Senshi or any of theses said demons for future fics, please ask nicely first. Thank You.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Location and Time Transition**

**Chapter 5: Scarecrow, Demon of Sloth**

****

"So Koora, I have a question for you?" Dante asked as the two ran.

"Yes, Senpai, What is it?" Koora replied.

"How long do we plan on running again?"

"**I GROW TIRED OF THIS CHASE SON OF SPARDA!"** Was the reply they got from behind them?

They turned around as they moved to the side, twin scythes carved through the ground where they were just standing. They unsheathed their weapons as their target rose from between his scythes. The blind-folded demon turned from side to side as its corpse-like mouth smiles grimly, his hands taking hold of his scythes.

"**What luck I must have….To face the Son of Sparda…and to kill the Reaper of Ice as well…Kekekekeke**" Scarecrow spoke, a serpentine tongue slithering from his mouth and licking his lips eagerly.

"Bring it on then buddy, if you can even move like that" Dante taunted at the demon.

The demon grinned as he pulled his scythes from the ground, spinning them rapidly in circles as he lunged suddenly at Dante. The Son of Sparda frowned somewhat as he rolled to the side, wincing slightly as one of the scythe-blades bit into his leg slightly. Scarecrow laughed as he slammed one of his scythes into the ground, using its momentum to make a sudden U-turn straight for Dante, who was still in mid-roll.

Dante quickly grabbed his guns from behind him and fired a few quick potshots at Scarecrow, who simply deflected the bullets by bringing one of the spinning scythes in front of him. Dante got up as he continued to fire at the demon, walking back slowly to try to give him some space.

As if expecting this, Scarecrow laughed as he brought one of the scythes in front of him, slamming it to the ground, sending three rows of dark light through the ground after Dante. Not satisfied by that alone, the demon pole-vaulted over the scythe and spun in mid-air as his spinning scythe aimed for his head. Dante rolled out of the way of the three clawed arcs as they tore through the tails of his coat. Scarecrow grinned as he swung downwards at Dante, knowing he wouldn't have anytime to do anything.

"**It is game over for you Son of Sparda….I HAVE WON!" **he declared victoriously.

The scythe stopped suddenly as it collided with metal. The Demon of Sloth tilted his head confused as he looked down, looking furious. Between him and the death of Dante stood Koora, his blade horizontally in front of him, stopping the blade in its tracks. His brown eye glared at Scarecrow, his gaze cold as the frozen circle of Hell. The demon looked unnerved by the piercing gaze the kid was giving him as he reached back to grab his other scythe. Koora saw this and shoved forward, forcing the unbalanced demon stumbling back. Koora leaped after him, landing a sandal on the emaciated chest of Scarecrow as he slammed his other foot on top of his head. The demon felt his head forced down as it gritted its teeth in pain. Koora used his head as a spring board as he back flipped off of Scarecrow, forcing it down to the ground.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Koora asked as he landed next to Dante, his voice laced in worry.

"I'm fine kiddo. Just got caught off guard, but this should be over I guess, eh?" Dante spoke in a casual manner as he got up slowly, unsheathing Rebellion.

Dante brought the blade out in front of him as he pulled his arm back, the point of Rebellion aimed at Scarecrow. The Demon of Sloth rose slowly from his prone position, shaking his head violently from the blow. Dante smirked cockily as Scarecrow finally got sight of him.

"_STINGER!_" The Devil Hunter simply shouted.

He thrust Rebellion in front of him as he lunged at the demon from the force alone. Scarecrow's stumbled back as he tried to swing one of his scythes in front of him, hoping to intercept the older devil hunter. To his horror, the Demon of Sloth screamed in pain as the sword pierced through his stomach, pushing him back as well. Scarecrow stabbed his scythes to the ground to keep the two of them from moving as he then quickly brought one over him to swing down at Dante. The Devil hunter saw this as he brought his pistols out and proceeded to unload into the Demon's chest. Scarecrow's arm spas out from pain as blood began to leak out from the bullet ripping holes into his emaciated chest. Dante continued to fire into the demon's chest as he stopped, putting them back as he grabbed Rebellion firmly and slashed outward, blood spraying from the open wound. The demon screamed in agony as he swatted the Son of Sparda away, clutches his wounded side, leaning on his other scythe for support.

"**D-Damn...y-you...Damn you, Son...of...Sparda!"** Scarecrow growled through clenched teeth as he spat at him, **"E...Even…if you kill me…O-others…will come….YOU WILL FALL!" **

Scarecrow laughed as sand became to flow out of his wounds. His laughter is silenced as the black muzzle of Ebony entered his mouth. The demon glared at Dante hatefully one last time as the gun went off. His head exploded into a cloud of sands the body went limp. The body turned into a light brown as it fell to the ground, collapsing into sand. Dante sighed out lazily as he sheathed Rebellion and put the pistol away.

"That takes care of that one, eh Kid?" he asked as he turned to Koora.

The young ice manipulator nodded, "Indeed Senpai….but aren't you alittle concerned about what the demon said…about others coming?"

The Son of Sparda shrugged as he started heading back to where they left their students. Koora sweat dropped as he quickly followed after him, remembering that they left the others with the scarecrows.

'_I hope those three are alright..._' Koora thought as he ran past Dante to get to the three quickly.

Dante saw this and shrugged, bringing his walk into a run to see how their students fared.

**Training Field 7, With the Genin**

The two finally arrived to see the tattered remains of two of the scarecrows. They surveyed the area as they saw two of their students, panting slightly with minor cuts on their clothes, but other wards fine.

"Good job you two, for kids." Dante commented in his common, lazy fashion, getting a grin from the two for the minor praise.

"Where is Haruno-san?" Koora asked as Naruto pointed to where the other demon launched her off.

Koora nodded as he ran off into the tree line, his eye scanning around. He saw several signs of the scarecrow everywhere, and several knives littering the floor. A fight for survival had taken place here that much he could see. His eye widened worriedly as he as he began to see sighs of blood, her blood. He followed the blood trail as the signs of fighting grew more and more. He finally found the scarecrow, dead with several kunai knives in its chest, head and throat. He moved the body over as he stumbled back, his eye widened further as he shouted in panic at the sight. The other students and Dante arrived shortly after as they saw the sight. Naruto turned over and vomited as sasuke gasped, his eyes widening as he trembled slightly, unable to keep his cool. Dante looked solumly as he tried to help comfront his friend. In front of them lay Sakura, impaled upon the bladed arm of the dead demon. Slash wounds riddled her, her right arm and part of her left leg was missing.

Dante looked to his friend and back to his students, motioning them to leave. Koora bowed sadly before the deceased student, utter a pray to her as he closed her eyes.

"Rest in peace Haruno-San" Koora uttered as ice began to encompass her in a tomb, "You died fighting. You died as a fighter, a true Shinobi. Although you may die, you shall find eternal peace now….Rest well Sakura Haruno"

He got up as the ice fully encompassed her, turning as he walked off. As he exits the treeline, Dante pats his back.

"Koora…" Dante spoke in a gentle tone, "Its going to be alright…if she were with us..she would be proud of you for that, right?"

Koora lowered his head as a tear rolled off down his face from his empty socket, landing to the ground, "Why…why does death hurts so much senpai?"

"I don't know Koora…but we both knew this would happen in our line of work" He responded as he patted his head, "Look, she died, it happens…but she died fighting with her last breath…to wallow over the death of one of our students would be a disgrace to Sakura's dying memory…we have to move on Koora, understood?

Koora looked up at Dante as he closed his eye, nodding slowly, "Your right…tomorrow we truly start to prepare them for what awaits them."

"That's the spirit kid"

****

**That ends this Chapter, sorry it took so long to post this one ^^;. Join us next time as the Dante and Koora begin training the two remaining genin as best as they can. Will they be able to cope with the death of their partner? Will they two someday die as their teammate? Find this and more in the next chapter of Ice Reaper Shall Cry, Aftermath, Scarecrow's Final Curse.**

**Until Then**

_**Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


End file.
